Heavenly Shower
by MikasaSmackherman
Summary: Short, modern AU where Ymir and Krista are a couple living together. Ymir works stocks and Krista tends to the home. Krista challenges Ymir to swap places and the taller girl is simply no domestic goddess. After a messy day Ymir heads for the shower. Rated M for slight hint of lemon, but overall it's fluffy.


**Ymir x Krista/Historia – Yumikuri? That's what it's called, right? I haven't a clue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ymir, Krista/Historia or anyone else in this fic. They are the property of Isayama Hajime, and the anime Attack On Titan/Shingeki No Kyojin also belongs to him. **

**This is for my delightful friend whom I shall call Melmo. Slight chance of lemons with some sweet fluffety fluff.**

**I figured this should be a modern AU, I haven't tried that with any of my fics so far. I hope you like it. **

Ymir was busy in the kitchen that afternoon, whipping up a batter for a cake she would soon put in the oven. Her apron was stained with chocolate and flour, as was the table, the counters, even her hair had powdery whiteness in it. She grumbled to herself, her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth as she mixed. It was her first time baking a cake, but she was determined to beat Krista in the little challenge she had set. Krista was the one who made delightful cakes, kept the place sparkling, whilst Ymir went to work on the stock floor. The little blonde sweetheart had decided to challenge her a few days ago, daring her to take the role of housewife for a day, whilst she went and worked the stocks. So far, Ymir had managed to iron holes in her shirts, flood the bathroom, stain the hallway carpet green by some witch-like potion of products, and make a floury mess of the kitchen. Krista would be home in an hour, she had to get the place clean by then, but she needed to clean herself first. She rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand, rubbing a mix of flour and sugar on it by accident. She growled and dumped the contents of the mixing bowl into the baking tin, before shoving it crossly into the oven. She pulled off her apron, threw it down, and stormed off to the flooded bathroom with a mop, deciding to clean the water from the floor before she showered. She eventually dried up the soaked floor, fixed the tap she'd managed to break, and remove the sodden towels. She went to get fresh ones after, her back was aching now from all she'd done that day. "If Krista feels like this every day then I have to start giving her massages…" she muttered to herself as she took off her clothes. She untied her hair and shook it loose around her shoulders, before stepping into the bath/shower combo and pulling the curtain shut. She hummed to herself as she turned on the water and began scrubbing flour and sugar from her skin. She sighed happily at the warmth, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the warm tendrils of water slipping down her skin. She jumped however, when she felt someone's arms encircle her waist, "why would you shower without me? You're so mean, Ymir."

The taller girl turned in surprise to see Krista holding her waist with a smile, as naked as she was. She smiled, leaning down to kiss her lover, "you're not meant to be home yet."

"You're meant to have this house spotless," she retorted with a little giggle. Ymir hugged the girl close, though this did result in her nuzzling between her breasts. Neither really cared though. "I missed you," Krista smiled, pulling Ymir down again to pepper her face with kisses. Ymir chuckled and shook her head, "I missed you too, I'm sorry for being crazy enough to shower alone."

"You should be, I love being in here with you," Krista said as she reached for a sponge, "the stock floor is horrible, I don't know how you don't hit everyone."

Ymir sighed and sat down, the spray of water landing on her head now as she looked up at Krista with a blank face, "no point in asking how my stocks are doing then I bet."

"Nope!" Krista grinned, scrubbing the flour from her girlfriend's forehead. Ymir laughed and pulled the girl onto her lap, trailing soft kisses along her neck, "I'll just see tomorrow, don't worry."

The blonde smiled and nuzzled Ymir's cheek, "promise not to be mad if I've lost you money…?"

"I promise," she smiled, cupping Krista's cheek as she kissed her. Ymir couldn't help smiling as Krista kissed her back, her arms around her neck to keep her there. She wasn't very forward with what she wanted, but she seemed to need a little loving today. Ymir ran her hands along Krista's sides, the water splashing off her head onto the blonde. She moved her hands to cup the girl's breasts, squeezing them gently as she slipped her tongue into her mouth. Krista pulled away with a little blush, making Ymir grin, "you're so cute…seriously, stop before it kills me."

Krista looked down with an embarrassed smile, looking at Ymir's hands still on her breasts. She always reacted like this, no matter how many times Ymir played with her body. "Such a sweet, shy little thing," Ymir whispered as she placed gentle kisses on Krista's neck, her hands moving to hold her waist now. Krista nibbled her lip as her lover bit her neck softly, the move sending shivers down her spine despite the warmth of the shower that was filling the room with steam. She looked to Ymir and kissed her firmly, her fingers slipping through the brunette's long, wet hair. Ymir took the opportunity to lay Krista beneath her, her hands teasingly stroking and squeezing her breasts as the water fell upon her back. She pulled away to scan Krista's blushing face with lusty eyes, smirking slightly as the girl looked away with embarrassment, "don't be shy, I've seen all of you before.."

"I can't help it," Krista replied back, biting her lip as Ymir trailed her fingertips down the short girl's stomach. "I love you y'know," Ymir whispered as she gently stroked between Krista's legs. She hid her grin as the blonde mewled at the feeling, closing her eyes when Ymir increased the speed just a little, "I-I love you too, Ymir…"

"It never gets old, hearing you say that," the taller girl whispered as she placed little kisses along Krista's collarbone, "always makes my heart beat faster…"

Krista was about to reply, but Ymir slipped a finger inside her, capturing her lips in a firm kiss as she did so, forcing the girl to retract the moan that had tried to escape. Ymir continued to kiss the girl as she slowly teased her with her finger, deciding to insert another to earn a delicious whimper from the girl beneath her. "Feels good, yeah?" she whispered in Krista's ear, smirking before softly biting her earlobe. Krista was very sensitive, barely able to whisper a "yes" as Ymir pumped her fingers in and out. "God I love those sounds you make…" Ymir said quietly as she moved to tease Krista's nipples with her tongue, earning a delightful squeal from the girl. "Ymir…" Krista moaned softly, "I want a turn…"

"Oh really? My little goddess wants to be a devil today it seems," Ymir chuckled, trailing her kisses back up Krista's chest, up her neck, along her jawline, then finally her lips. She was surprised however, when Krista pushed her onto her back, crawling over her to kiss her firmly, strands of her wet, blonde hair sticking to Ymir's cheeks. "I want to be a devil today," Krista whispered to her lips, her own hand moving down to slip two fingers inside her girlfriend. Ymir gritted her teeth slightly, closing her eyes. She was more reserved with her pleasure than the minx above her, "not gonna work, Krista."

"I love that face you make," the blonde girl smiled, kissing and biting Ymir's neck in a far rougher manner than the other had. Krista knew Ymir liked it when she was rougher. "I love you, but I will drag you from this shower and fuck you in the hallway, Krista," the girl growled softly. She accidentally let out a moan as Krista began furiously pumping her fingers in and out. "I wouldn't mind," Krista replied innocently, before moving to tease her lover's breasts with kisses and nips. Ymir bit back a whimper of pleasure, trying to focus on how she would make the girl above her squeal once she managed to get up. She opened her eyes however, when Krista suddenly stopped. She frowned, propping herself up on her elbows, "what's wrong?"

Krista was frowning herself and poked her head out from behind the bath-curtain, sniffing the air, "I smell burning."

Ymir thought for a moment, before leaping up and out of the shower, running dripping naked downstairs as she screamed "MY CAKE!"

**Well. That was my first ever attempt at an YmirxKrista so please don't judge me too harshly. I figured there should be more sweetness there between them than lust. I might write another in future if the urge takes me, but for now, this'll be the only one. I hope you liked it, I'm awful worried it sucks completely xD **


End file.
